


I Knew You Were Trouble

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Series: I Need A Gangster [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, High School, M/M, Mention of clubs, Messy but caring relationship, Partial manipulation, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Sometimes one encounter can change everything.At the age of 14, Lee Seunghyun finds himself involved with something he wanted no part in.He tries to get away from it but slowly finds himself getting deeper and deeper into a mess he later had no intention of getting out from.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: I Need A Gangster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804750
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit:** I put warnings. The tags are clear.  
> I accept **respectful** criticism and I'll take it into consideration, but please avoid leaving hateful comments just to start a fight.  
> That's not what this is for.
> 
> Okay, please hear us out first.  
> This is a story my friend and I planned and wrote in January 2019, before any news or scandals.  
> Our story was created on January 19th, 2019 according to google docs. (We planned it maybe even before that)
> 
> The first article (about anything related) was published maybe around January 29th, 2019 and until February 2nd there were only articles about the burning sun case.  
> Obviously we thought this will die down.
> 
> We finished writing it by the end of February 2019 and uploaded it. By then Seungri already released a few statements and went under investigation.  
> Again, we thought this will get solved. After all, he was tested negative.  
> But due to the controversies getting bigger and bigger and Seungri retiring from the industry in March, out of respect, we decided to take it down.
> 
> It's been a year, a really crazy year, since. We re-wrote the story and decided to give it another go.  
> Of course, I'll take any comment and criticism into consideration.  
> I understand not everyone will like this direction and of course, I'll take it down again if anyone finds it offensive.  
> But please try to think about them as "characters with similar names" rather than the person himself.  
> That's how it works in all of our stories.
> 
> The plan for it is 3-4 parts (2 prologues, main story, epilogue) including iKon as well.  
> I'd like to hear what you think about it. Please don't be quick to judge only because of the plot.

**Seungri’s POV**

If you told me back when I was 14 years old that I’m going to be one of the leaders of one of the most feared mafias in Seoul, I’ll say you lost your mind.  
I came from a good house, I didn’t cause too much trouble to my parents and was a good student. I didn’t care about smoking or drinking, I didn’t even bother to give it a thought. And why should I?  
I had my own worries, like not failing my next exam or meeting up with my friends.

The moment I got myself into serious trouble without realizing it was when I decided to walk into an alley in the evening like an idiot as a shortcut back home from one of my friends.   
My parents told me to get home so I tried to get there as fast as I could before it'd get too dark.   
But as I walked into the alley I saw a guy on the floor with two guys standing next to him. One guy was quiet while the other was yelling, holding a gun.

Like a rational person would do, I turned to walk away before I’ll get noticed. It’s none of my business and I shouldn’t get involved in it.  
I don't want to get involved in it.   
But I soon stopped, thinking about the guy lying down there.  
He looked hurt… and they might kill him when I can stop that.

_"Stop being an idiot Seunghyun."_

I turned around when I heard a gun loading. Oh god.  
“I'm a fucking idiot.” I said to myself before running back inside the alley, using my bag to hit the guy with the gun, making him fall down on the ground.  
I kicked away the gun that fell from his hand.

“Who do you think you’re kid?!” His friend said annoyed as he looked at me, taking out a knife.

Shit. I’m such an idiot. 

"Fucking…" The one who fell to the ground hissed as he sat down, holding his head. "Are you with this thief?" 

Thief? What the hell is he talking about?  
Does he mean the guy on the ground? 

The taller one helped him up, and they both took a step closer to me. I instinctively took a step back.  
What am I supposed to do now? Why didn't I just go home?   
What happens to this guy shouldn't be my concern at all! 

I closed my eyes as the taller one grabbed my throat, holding his knife close to my neck. That’s it, I’m dead.

I let out a painful whine as I felt the knife getting inside my flesh, drawing out blood.  
Then I heard a gun load again.

“Get away from him.” 

That definitely wasn't the orange haired guy talking. Then who… 

The guy who held me chuckled, pressing the knife further into my skin. "Give back what you took. And we might consider letting this kid go." 

“O-Or we can let go of the k-kid because he j-just passed by…” I said as I struggled against the grip of this blue haired guy. 

The loud sound of a shot surprised me.   
How did I get myself into this situation? Why did I get involved in this mess? I saw the guy has a gun! 

"Jiyong!" The guy holding me called. 

"Let. Him. Go. Or I'll shoot every bullet I have into him." The other guy warned again.

I gasped as this guy finally let go of me, falling down to the ground as I tried to catch my breath. 

"Step away." 

I heard footsteps getting further from me, bringing a hand to my neck. I was bleeding, but nothing serious. At least that.   
It could be better if I wasn't bleeding in the first place but my genius brain decided it's a good idea to get involved with these dangerous guys. 

"Hey, let me check it." I heard a voice close to me, seeing the guy who was on the ground before. 

I shook my head, pushing him away from me and quickly got up, running out of this damn alley.  
I just want to get back home!  
  


  
I stopped only a few meters away from there when I suddenly started to cough hard. God… Not good.   
I leaned against a wall close to me, closing my eyes as I tried to stop coughing and breathe properly.  
I have no idea what I'm going to tell my mom about my neck, my blood stained shirt, or my shitty breathing, but I have to get home now. Who knows if those crazy guys will show up again. 

“Hey!” Someone grabbed my arm.  
I quickly pushed him away by kicking him, seeing the guy from before now on the ground.

He chuckled as he looked at me. “Easy, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help, you’re bleeding.” 

"I don't need your help!" I gave him a look.   
I want nothing to do with him. I want to forget what I just saw, wear my pajamas, get into my comfortable bed, and wake up tomorrow as if nothing happened. 

"You can barely hold yourself up." The guy held his hands up. "Look, I don't have anything on me. I don't know if you're really brave or really stupid, but you got hurt when you weren't supposed to. You won't get too far in your state."

I looked at him. I hate to admit it but he’s right, I need help if I want to get home in one piece.  
“The gun?”

He took out the gun from his pants pocket and dropped it in front of me.   
I looked at it. There's no way I'm going to touch it. But I also don't trust him with it. 

"I can put it in your bag and take it later." The guy suggested. "Or I can get rid of it if you're uncomfortable." 

“Get rid of it, no way it’s getting inside my bag!” 

"Okay, then I'm going to stand up and take it. Okay? Just to get rid of it." He said carefully, not looking away from me all this time. 

I don't know what part of my brain decided to trust him, but I nodded, watching him as he slowly got up and picked the gun, walking away with it before walking back to me.   
He showed me his hand and pockets to prove he got rid of it, and I felt a bit of relief. 

“Now, let's take care of you.” He said calmly and got closer to me, gently grabbing my chin and lifting it to check my neck.   
"Good, it's not too deep." He noted, "but it will hurt later. Do you have water with you?" 

I nodded, waiting for him to let go of me so I'll be able to take my water bottle out. Something about how gentle and careful his touch was made me feel nervous.   
And I don't know why. 

I hissed in pain as he poured water over the wound.  
“Sorry, but we don’t want it to get infected.” He said and stepped away, taking off his hoodie and then his shirt.

What is he doing?

He wore back the hoodie and ripped his shirt to a few strips, gently wrapping the fabric around my neck. "Is it choking you?" He asked, and I shook my head, feeling him tying the fabric before checking my neck again. 

"Bandage it better once you get back home." The guy hummed, looking at me. "Can you walk steadily?"

I nodded, it’s just an injury on my neck, not my head. Besides, I’m not stupid enough to let this guy know where I live.

“Good.” He nodded and smiled. “I’m Dong Youngbae by the way.”

“Lee Seunghyun, and I’m going now.” 

Youngbae…   
That name didn't sound familiar to me at all. He looked young enough to be in high school, but he definitely wasn't in mine.   
I also didn't miss the expression he made when he heard my name. What is wrong with him? 

Well, a lot if he's walking around with a freaking gun and getting into trouble like this in an alley. 

"You sure you don't want me to walk you for a bit?" Youngbae asked. "You almost lost your breath before."

“I’m fine. I don’t need your help.”

“So rude, I’m trying to be nice.” He smiled amused.

“Look, we don’t know each other. I simply was an idiot that didn’t want to see your head getting blown up by a gun. Now we both are going to agree it never happened and go on with our lives, got it?” 

Youngbae looked at me for a minute or so before sighing and nodding. "Alright then. Thank you for your help." 

To my surprise, he messed my hair before stepping away from me. "Be careful on your way home."

I nodded as I looked at him confused before he walked away.  
What a strange guy.  
  
  
  


“I’m home,” I said as I returned back home, taking off my shoes.

“Welcome h-My god! Seunghyun!” My mom said in panic as she saw me, quickly checking my neck. “What happened?”

“I walked back home and got myself into a knife fight between some guys…” 

"What?!" 

"It's not that bad, mom." I tried to calm her. "I had someone help me bandage it. It doesn't really hurt." 

It didn't hurt. But when I got closer to my building I started feeling pulses of pain from the injury.   
I should bandage it better and take a painkiller. 

"God, Seunghyun. You have to be more careful!" 

"I'm sorry mom." I apologized. "Can you help me bandage it, please?"

She quickly walked me to the bathroom, getting the first aid kit to take care of my wound as she scolded me how I got myself into this situation.   
I mumbled 'sorry' every once in a while, not really knowing what else to say. It's true I shouldn't have gotten myself into this mess.  
I was an idiot for getting involved. 

But… This guy could've died…   
I shouldn't care about it. I don't know him. But he did help me.   
  


"I don't want to hear you got into trouble again." Mom looked at me when she finished. "Should I call the school to let them know you're not coming tomorrow?"

“Yes, thanks mom…”

She looked at me and sighed deeply before hugging me. "God… I'm happy nothing too bad happened to you. Be more careful next time." 

"I promise." 

I let her brush my hair before she let me go and made my way to my room to change my clothes.   
My shirt is definitely going to the laundry basket.   
I hope I won't see those guys ever again. Today was honestly awful. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Seungri’s POV**

It’s been a week and my wound finally was mostly healed so I could go back to school.  
I can’t believe I missed a week of school because of those guys. 

Dad also wasn't happy when he saw my injury, but mom talked with him about it so instead of lecturing me as well, he asked if it was getting any better.   
To be honest, this week at home made me go crazy.  
I stayed in my bed during the first days because it hurt, but later I looked for an excuse to get out. I can't be stuck in my room for that long. 

And now I can finally go back to school.   
  
I told my mom goodbye before wearing my shoes and getting out of our house, making my way to school.  
  
Once I arrived at school my friends asked me how I feel and why I didn’t come last week and if everything is okay now.  
I lied to them and said I simply caught the flu and had to stay in bed. I’m definitely not going to tell them some crazy guy tried to kill me with a knife.  
  
  


The day went normal after that, I was actually happy to return to school after that awful evening at this alley. It helped me focus on something else for a change.   
And I had to catch up quickly after the week I missed. For the entire day, I didn't think about the incident even once. It was a nice change. 

I waved goodbye to my friends once the school day was finished, making my way back home.

“You again?” I was surprised when I saw Youngbae on my way, now he was wearing a school uniform.

What does he want from me? And how and why did he find me? 

"Hey to you too." He said, his eyes looking at my neck before looking at me. "I see your wound healed." 

I did have a small scar, but it was almost unnoticeable unless you knew I got hurt. But that's not the point now.   
"What do you want?" I asked, taking one step back. I'm not getting into a mess again because of him. 

“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay now.” He shrugged. “You disappeared for a week.”

“And why do you care? We’re strangers.” What a weird guy.   
I don't know him. He doesn't know me. Yet he came to check on me? 

"I wouldn't say strangers. I know your name." Youngbae smiled. "And I know you got yourself into a little… Fight." 

"Yeah, I'm really trying to forget." I made a face. "I want nothing to do with you or your friends so can you please step out of the way?"

“They’re not my friends.” He said annoyed. 

"I honestly couldn't care." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you've done, is your problem. The fact I was stupid enough to get into it once doesn't mean I'll do it again." 

“I’m not asking you to get into a fight, I just want to know you’re okay. It was my fault after all.”

“What you took from them anyway?” 

"I thought you want nothing to do with it." Youngbae said amused, taking a few steps closer to me.   
I felt nervous. What on earth is he doing? 

"But since you asked, I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret."   
I carefully watched as he reached a hand for his pocket, getting ready to run if it's another gun or a knife. 

But… No. It was a bag.   
A small bag filled with… 

"Are those dru-?!" 

Youngbae covered my mouth, giving me a look. "Now, you better keep it quiet…"

“Are you out of your mind?!”

“Relax, I've been doing it since I was 13.”

“It’s not something to be proud of!” Is this guy for real? Stealing drugs…  
No wonder those two aimed a gun at him! God, it means I helped a freaking drug dealer. 

_'Great job, Seunghyun!'_ I thought annoyed, looking at Youngbae. 

"Look, get this away from me and stop following me. I don't want anything to do with that." 

“Again, I’m not asking you to do something.”

“And I don’t want to be a friend of a drug dealer, so let me through.” 

"I'm not actually stopping you from going." He noted. "This sidewalk has enough space. You could just walk right past me. But you decided to stop and talk with me." 

I looked at him, taking the time to process what he just said only to realize he's right. I could pretend I didn't recognize him and walk home.   
"So… You'll just let me walk away?" I asked. 

"I'm not forcing you to stay."

I looked at him before turning to walk away from there.   
He didn't follow me or tried to stop me. He simply stood there while looking at me. It made me wonder what the hell is wrong with this guy and why is he following me.   
I didn't steal anything that evening. What can he already want? 

_'I'm not asking you to do something.'_ What does that suppose to mean? 

“Can you please stop staring and walk away?” I asked him annoyed as I stopped walking. 

I heard him chuckling. "Am I bothering you somehow?" 

"Yes! I don't like being stared at! Go home or something!" I turned to look at him. "There's definitely something better for you to do than stare at me."

“Not at the moment actually.” He smiled. 

"Then find something to do." 

"Does me standing here stops you from going home?" Youngbae asked amused. "You're always welcome to come on a walk with me instead. Maybe that will help you calm down."

“What’s your play?” I asked as I walked back to him. “What do you want from me?” 

"That's a really good question." He shrugged, but the smile didn't leave his face. "Only one way to find out."

“You’re really asking for a punch to the face with that stupid smile.” 

"Maybe I am. Not the worst thing that could happen to me." 

"I'm going home." 

"For real this time? Or you'll come back again?"

“I really want to punch you right now.” 

"Go ahead." He dared me.   
I didn't see him fight, but he looked quite strong. There's no way anything I'll do will affect him in some way. 

But he won't fight back, right?   
He was messing with my mind and I had no idea what to do.

I shook my head.  
I already almost got myself killed once. I'm not getting into his mess again. 

"Stop. Following. Me." I said and decided to walk away.   
I don't know what his problem is, but I'm definitely not turning it into mine as well. 

* * *

The next day I hoped I got rid of him only to see him waiting at my school gate.   
He's not serious. He can't be serious. 

I took a deep breath, deciding to ignore him this time. My problems began because I'm paying attention to him. Maybe if I'll stop, he'll leave.   
I'm not looking to adopt a stray cat now and I'm definitely not going to show I have any interest to. 

I noticed this time he’s following me.  
That’s it, I had enough of him.

“Stop that before I’m calling the police.” I said annoyed as I turned around.

“I’m not following you. I’m going to the river.” He pointed at the Han River. 

"So what the hell you're doing by my school gate?" 

"I wanted to ask if you want to join. That's all." 

That's all? Yeah right.   
"No. I do not. Stop coming here. Stop talking to me. Just… Stop." 

“Why are you so against it?”

“Because you’re trouble.” 

"What troubles did I already get you into?" 

"A crazy guy tried to cut me!" 

"I didn't tell you to get involved." Youngbae crossed his arms. "You got into this fight." 

"You could've died!" I said annoyed. 

"And you care because…?" 

"Because…!"   
I don't know why. I was about to walk away. I didn't plan to do anything!   
But thinking he's probably unconscious while there's two of them…   
I just had to help. 

“Because?” He asked again, in a softer tone as he got closer to me. 

"Because…" 

I didn't have a reason. I knew I didn't. Whatever happened was my fault and in a way… He saved me.   
If it wasn't for Youngbae… I wouldn't even make it home. 

He smiled. “So, the river?” 

I looked at him. "You won't drug me and get rid of my body by throwing it to the water, right?" 

Youngbae laughed.   
He actually laughed at my question. Is he serious? 

"God… Why would I do that?" He asked amused, signing me to follow him.   
"C'mon, I promise you can punch me all you want when we get there."

I can’t believe I’m actually following him. I’m afraid I’m getting into more and more trouble.   
I mean, it's only Han River.   
I sometimes come here with my parents during events or when we are somewhere close to it.   
But it's the first time I'm actually sitting there, with a guy I don't know, wondering to myself how I even got here. 

I looked at Youngbae as he took his bag, taking out a walkman and headphones. Is he coming here a lot? It seems like he's pretty comfortable here.   
I wonder why is that.

This guy is so weird and I just can't seem to understand him.   
Following me around… Messing with me… Inviting me to Han River…

“Do you know this band?” He asked me as he showed me a disc he got out of his bag.  
I shook my head and he put the disc inside the Walkman, handing me his headphones. 

"Aren't you going to listen to it?" I asked, looking at the headphones with hesitation. 

"I can listen to it whenever I want." Youngbae said, "they're pretty good." 

I put on his headphones and he pressed play.  
We just sat there on the grass, looking at the water as I was listening to the disc.   
I hate to admit it, but this album really was good. I didn't expect to feel so calm with someone who was only pissing me off in the last few days. 

I turned my head to look at Youngbae, seeing him taking a cigarette pack and a lighter. 

Great.   
He has a gun. He stole drugs. And now he's smoking as well.  
And I decided to come with him to the river to listen to music. 

Did I really become that stupid? 

“You serious? Smoking?” 

“It’s relaxing.” He shrugged. 

"Relaxing," I repeated after him. "You seem pretty calm to me." 

He always talked with me as if there's nothing on his mind.   
I was still behind homework after the classes I missed, having him show up at my school every day made me too nervous and it was so hard to keep up with everything.   
Not to say mom and dad always asked me who I was with and where I'm going after the incident. 

He chuckled at that, looking at me. “I seem calm right now because I’m not home.”

I frowned when he said that. What does that mean? Is he having problems at home?   
Well… I can't say I'll be surprised if he does. 

“So you’re a typical case of a teen that has parents issues and uses drugs as a way to escape.” 

Youngbae hummed as I said that, looking at the river as he took another long drag from the cigarette. "I'm not only using drugs. I'm selling them too." He said. "You're pretty much right, except for one thing." Youngbae looked at me. "I'm not trying to escape anywhere. Not now at least."

“You don’t look like a druggie though.” I frowned.

"Sorry to disappoint." He chuckled. "What am I supposed to look like then? Homeless? Completely wasted? Smoke this shit non-stop?"

I shrugged. “I guess that’s what I imagined.” 

"Well, your imagination is really far off reality." Youngbae looked back at the river. 

I hummed, resting my chin on my knees as the album was playing the last song. I guess I really had a wrong image of him in my mind.   
“But why you insisted to bring me here? Why did you follow me?” 

"Why…" Youngbae mumbled, finishing his cigarette before putting it off on the grass. "Well… sometimes it's nice to have company." 

"But why me?" I asked, trying to understand why the sudden interest in me. Why did he follow me? Why did he bring me here?

"Well… I guess it's something I still didn't figure out." Youngbae smiled, lying down on the grass. "I didn't really get to thank you."

“So you followed me like a stalker because you wanted to thank me?” I raised an eyebrow. 

"Partly." 

"What's the other part then?"   
Why can't he make any sense? Why does he keep talking like this? 

He simply smiled.  
This guy seriously pisses me off. There's something about him, the way he talks, the way he avoids my actions, the way he's acting as if he has no idea what he's doing… 

"I'm going home." I took the headphones off. 

“Leaving so soon?” He looked up at me as I stood up. “I’ll be here tomorrow if you want to meet after school.”

Meet him? Again? Is he out of his damn mind?   
As if.   
  
This guy is too much for me. I'm not getting involved with his issues. 

"Bye." I said, giving him one last look before walking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous.  
> I'm really nervous.
> 
> Updates -  
> Monday  
> Wednesday   
> Double update on Saturday


	3. Chapter 3

**Seungri's POV**

I said I won't meet him again and yet I found myself meeting him every day after school for the last three weeks. Why?  
My curiosity got the better of me.

The day after we sat at the river, I made my mind to go home.   
I was on my way, telling myself over and over not to think about Youngbae or what he told me. But when I saw the river, I couldn't help but notice his figure and start wondering what he's doing.  
  
Youngbae seemed quite surprised to see I actually showed up, but he didn't bring the subject up.  
  
From checking if he's still at the same spot, I started wondering what is going through his mind, what motivates him, and what really is behind his actions.  
And I also started to feel more tense lately.  
I had exams coming up and that week I missed made me be behind and I had to study harder while my parents were telling me to update them frequently where I am and when I'm coming home. I just started to feel too much pressure...  
  


I sighed frustrated and dropped my bag on the ground before sitting next to my usual spot next to Youngbe, looking at the river. He didn't greet me, but he usually didn't.  
We quietly sat and watched the water until one of us had something to say.

"Everything's okay?" He asked, lighting a cigarette before looking at me.  
I looked at the cigarette between his fingers before taking it and inhaling deeply. It made me cough, god it had a disgusting taste.  
God, how on earth does he smoke this shit every day?

"Easy there..." Youngbae said, and I could hear the surprise in his voice. He tried to take the cigarette back but I slapped his hand away and gave him a look before trying again.  
He said it helps him relax. Well, I **really** need something like this now.  
I got a text from mom again before coming here, and I just can't stand my message ring anymore.

"What happened?" He asked me as he lit up another cigarette to himself.

I shook my head as I sighed deeply, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Too much..." I said quietly.

"Too much? What can already happen in your quiet perfect life?"

I knew he's teasing. I could hear he's teasing. But I was too annoyed already and had no power to get mad at him too.  
"Just shut up...for like five minutes..." I mumbled, inhaling the cigarette again. The taste wasn't horrible like before but I still didn't understand what's so relaxing about it.  
I'm probably simply getting influenced by Youngbae and his terrible habits, but at this point, I couldn't really care.

I put my phone on quiet, and if I'll have a missed call my parents will kill me. But right now, I wanted to enjoy this quiet around us.   
"Your Walkman," I said and Youngbae handed me his headphones, pressing play. I closed my eyes, focusing on the music.  
It was nice in a way.

I was surprised when I felt Youngbae brushing my hair, but decided to let him this time. Just this time if I already stole his cigarette and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
  


"So what happened?" He asked me softly when I took off his headphones.

I sighed deeply. "I have exams and I'm studying so hard but I'm still behind and my parents just won't leave me alone. It's driving me crazy..."

Youngbae hummed at that, fixing my hair. "Why are they pressuring you?"

"They don't trust me after the incident," I said bitterly. "Always check where I am. And this shit isn't helping." I put the cigarette off and pushed it a bit with my foot.

He chuckled at that, taking out a small plastic bag from his bag. I watched him as he rolled a new cigarette and gave it to me.   
"This should help."

I looked at him before looking at the cigarette.  
The rational thing to do would be to refuse and go home. I'll get past those exams and my parents are simply worried. But I wasn't thinking rationally right now.  
I was pissed and the only thing I thought would help is if I'll meet Youngbae.  
So I took it from him and let him light it for me, inhaling deeply. It wasn't as bad as the first one.  
Still unpleasant, but not as bad as before.

"Better?" Youngbae asked me softly.   
I nodded, closing my eyes again as I inhaled the cigarette before exhaling. That was **a lot** better.

I hummed, getting more comfortable next to him. "I knew you'd calm me down..."  
I don't know why today I decided to trust him more than any other day, but for those three weeks we've been meeting, Youngbae was actually nice to me.  
He was an idiot and unbearable, but he could make me laugh and he respected my want for quiet if I asked him to. He wasn't always wearing his school's uniform, and sometimes he'd show beaten up.

But he would show. Every day. Without fail.  
And I kinda started enjoying it.

I felt his arm around my waist, getting me closer to himself. Any other day, I'd ask him what the hell he's doing. Today...  
I decided to let him. My mind was too light-headed to even care about it.   
I enjoyed this calmness and a hand on my waist is the last thing I should get upset about. 

**Youngbae's POV**

I was on my usual spot at the river, waiting for Seunghyun to show up. And when he did he looked pissed.  
He threw down his bag and sat next to me. I decided to ask him if everything is okay while I light a cigarette when he decided to take it from me to my surprise.  
He judges me whenever I smoke or drink when we meet. He tells me it's 'not good' and I should stop. Well, it's a habit I got at the age of 14. Too late to stop now.

His first cigarette didn't really help him too much, and I wanted to help him somehow.  
For the past three weeks, our meetings at the river gave me a bit of a distraction from the shit happening in my life. So if he's having issues with his parents...  
It was a risk. I knew he told me to keep the drugs away, but...

"This should help."

He hesitated before taking it, surprising me again. The kid really was in a bad mood.   
I looked at him as he seemed calmer, getting more comfortable next to me. It's the first time he got this close to me. But at least I know it helps him.

"I knew you'd calm me down..." He mumbled, and that's when I understood he's pretty much out of it for the next few minutes.  
He's still quite young, and it's his first time doing drugs. Even if it's something light.   
  
I looked at him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer and see if he'll protest it. But he said nothing.  
I smiled to myself. Looks like I finally got him.

I've tried to be really careful around him, pushing him a bit every day to see when it"s too far. But it seems like now he was comfortable enough to even steal my cigarette and smoke weed.  
And all it took was a small fight with his parents and a bit of pressure from school.  
I needed a new play doll after getting bored from my last one and when Seunghyun decided to hit Jiyong with his bag like an idiot I decided I want him as my new doll. He seems like one that'll last longer than the last ones. They break so easily...

I'll wait for a bit more, see just far I can really push him before I'll play a bit with him. I'm sure he'll do well.  
He looked cute, something in his eyes just looked innocent and pure. And I'm sure when he'll let me spoil him a bit with stuff, he'll be a really beautiful doll.

_"My new little cute doll."_ I thought, gently brushing a thumb against his cheek.  
He finished the cigarette by now and it didn't seem like he was asleep, but all I got in response to my action was a soft hum.   
He yawned so I laid down, letting him rest his head on my chest as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, this takes place in the early 2000s, that's why there're mentions of old electronics (like Youngbae's walkman) and things like this.   
> Updates schedule -   
> Monday   
> Wednesday  
> Saturday (double update)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Seungri's POV**

In a weird way...  
I got really used to Youngbae's company. I can't explain it. He was still an annoying jerk, but his company wasn't as bad as it used to.

We started talking more about ourselves and our interests, and while he didn't tell me what was going on in his life, I had a feeling it was pretty tough.  
One of the reasons I enjoyed sitting with him was because my parents just wouldn't leave me.  
  
The day I fell asleep on Youngbae, was the same day I woke up 3 hours later with over 10 missed calls from my parents. They nearly murdered me when I returned home. And when I'm with Youngbae, I just escape from reality, even just for a few hours.  
He was always there, not missing a single day.

One time he got the flu and had a fever and still waited for me. Needless to say, I was worried so the next day I brought medicines and a lunch box for him to eat.  
After that, it turned into a habit. I made two lunch boxes, one for me and one for him so we can eat together.

Something in the back of my mind told me it's stupid. I don't know him well enough. The first time we met he shot someone. He was a terrible influence...  
But he saved me.   
He helped me when I was panicking. He was nice to me and he always waited for me. Always.

So... I can trust him in a way, right?

_Wrong._ A voice said in my head.

_He can't be trusted.  
  
_

I looked at Youngbae as he was talking about the new camera he got himself.  
I can't trust him, that's true. But for now, I simply let him lead me, I wanted to see what he actually wants from me. I let go of my "why me? Why did you follow me?" questions I had for him and decided to go with it.  
We were meeting in an open space during the afternoon. It was still bright and he can't do anything. So it's okay.

"Hey, are you listening?" Youngbae asked amused. "Or was I talking to myself?"

I smiled at him. "I heard you." I said and took his camera, taking a picture of myself.  
Youngbae chuckled, reaching his hand for the camera but I moved it away from his reach, sticking my tongue out.   
I could be more playful with him. Even if I need to keep my guard up.

A few weeks later, he didn't stop taking pictures of me or us together. I honestly can't understand him sometimes.

"Stop it!" I laughed as he took a picture of me while I was eating. "I'm trying to eat!"

"Eat," Youngbae said amused. "I'm not bothering you."

"Yes you are!" I argued, shaking my head amused. "C'mon, stop that."

"Okay okay." He smiled and put down this damn camera, finally eating his food.

  
After another hour I told him I needed to go home and stood up to walk away when he grabbed my hand, smiling. I looked at him confused.  
What is he planning now?

"I got you something." He took a small box out of his bag that was gift wrapped.

"What is it?"

"A surprise." He smiled.  
I looked at him confused, thanking him quietly as I took the box, putting it in my bag before he let me walk away.

  
Once I returned home I walked inside my room and dropped myself on my bed, looking at this box he gave me.  
I tore the wrap, surprised to see it was a perfume. An expensive one.

"Now I got you..."  
I finally understood what he wants for me.  
Insisting to follow me, meeting me every day, getting me to smoke and drink and now he got me an expensive perfume all of sudden? I'm his new toy.

"Too bad for you Bae..." I said quietly as I looked at the small bottle. "But if you want to play, I'll play."  
I was wondering when will he finally show me what his intentions are. I have to admit, I wasn't giving Youngbae enough credit for being able to act so well like he did.  
And now...

I can plan a payback. But who said I can't play along with him?  
I'll follow whatever he had in mind, just to see how far he'll push it.   
  


* * *

**Youngbae's POV**

I think I might be getting into a problem.  
The longer I was with Seunghyun, the more I started to feel... weird. And not the type of weird I felt from time to time when he acted unexpectedly, but weird...  
Like I'm getting attached.

But it's impossible. I never get attached to any of my dolls. He shouldn't be different.  
He can't be different. Not when I'm so close to asking him for help.

But the way he cares for me... nobody cared about me before. And his laugh is adorable and his smile is just precious to look at.

_"Stop that_. _"_ I scolded myself. I can't start thinking like this.  
He's just a doll for me to use before I'm getting bored of it again. Nothing more.

"Nothing more..." I mumbled quietly.

I kept giving him gifts when it seems he liked the perfume I got him. I got him everything he could wish for.  
Clothes, shoes, everything he wanted, I got him.  
He seemed to enjoy the spoiling, getting him exactly where I wanted.  
  
  


"I thought we should try something new tonight," I said as he was smoking while I was drinking a beer.

"Tonight? I got a curfew, remember?" He asked me amused.

"Which is why I'm going to help you sneak out from your house." I smiled.

"You? Going to help me sneak out?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "You really want to get arrested, don't you?"

"Exactly, how did you know?" I asked amused. "My dream is to spend the next few months or years being locked."  
It wasn't a complete lie. I wouldn't mind getting arrested if it means I won't have to go back home ever again.

He hit me before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Fine, when are you coming?"

I hummed, thinking about it.  
Not too late. But late enough for his parents not to look for him.

"How about 11 pm? Will it work?"

He nodded, taking my beer to take a sip from it.  
Seunghyun really got more and more comfortable with smoking and drinking. It got to the point I didn't even need to trick him into it.  
Everything was working out smoothly, and it was too good to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Youngbae's POV**

I went to his house that night, climbing over the fence and made my way to his room's window. Fortunately, his room was on the ground floor.  
I slightly knocked on his window and he opened it, looking down at me with a smile. I must say, he looked beautiful. He really does remind me of a doll.

"Well, hello there."

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, moving my fingers through his hair in hope to calm him before we go.  
It won't be easy to talk him into this.

He nodded and I helped him to get out slowly through the window, quickly walking away with him.

"So where are you taking me?" He asked me in wonder.

"That's a surprise." I smiled at him.

"Everything about you is a surprise, huh...?" He noted, shaking his head amused. "You're impossible."

I'm impossible, but he's still here.  
He still meets with me. He still sits and talks with me. He still drinks and smokes with me. And I'm impossible...

I looked at him, thinking how I should make it work. It definitely isn't going to be easy.   
Even if I managed to influence him, Seunghyun still was a good and well behaved kid.

  
"We're walking to the city center?" He asked after a few minutes of us walking.  
I was focused on rolling myself, well, **us** , a cigarette, so I hummed softly before lighting it, inhaling deeply before offering it to him. The kid didn't even hesitate to take it from me. He really feels too comfortable with this.  
And that's exactly what I needed.  
  
  
  


"We're here," I said as we stopped walking.

"A club?" He asked me a bit surprised.

"Well, it is different." I reasoned, "and they have better shit than what I take with me."

"They won't let us in." He shook his head. "No way."

"That you'll leave to me." I smiled at him. So far my plan was working. I just need to push him a bit further.  
His reaction was a lot calmer than what I thought it'd be. But I guess going to a club isn't the most shocking thing I can do.

"No way."

"If I get us in, have a drink with me?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded. "You sound too damn sure of yourself."

I smiled back at him and signed him to follow me and stay close. It's not my first time. Not even my second or third.  
After about four years of dealing drugs on the streets, you learn who has connections where and how to use those connections to your favor.  
The first time I tried to get into a club, I didn't think it was possible just like Seunghyun. But I managed to. And after that time each one got easier.  
People in clubs usually have a higher demand for drugs, so I'd sell in different ones in Seoul from time to time. You can earn a lot in just a few hours.

I could tell Seunghyun was feeling a bit nervous being surrounded by all those people while we waited, so I held him closer to myself, reminding myself to keep him close once we get in too or I'll lose him.

Once we got in, I couldn't help but chuckle from his surprised look.

"Told you I'll get us in. So, a drink?"

He looked at me, and I wish I knew what he's thinking about before he sighed and nodded. "Alright then."

"I'll go easy on you," I promised, leading him with me to the bar.  
We sat down and I asked for drinks for us before looking back at Seunghyun. He's quite calm in a surprising way.  
I'm not sure if to be happy about it or be careful about it. It's not how I expected him to act, and lately he was acting quite... weird enough for me to be surprised but not too weird for me to be more careful.

He smiled at the barman as he gave him his drink and started to drink it, asking me for a cigarette. Who am I to say no to him exactly?  
So I took another one out, handing it to him before lighting it and taking another one to myself.  
I'll sit with him for a bit, no harm in that. There's still time until I'll need him to do something.  
  
  
  


"Senghyun, I need a small favor," I said sweetly to him after we were sitting for about an hour next to the bar.  
I saw the guy I targeted walk inside the club, making his way to the bar. He came here to make a deal, so I need to get his phone without him noticing it.  
And this kid is exactly the distraction I needed.

"A favour...?" He asked, looking at me in wonder.  
He drank about two and a half glasses and we smoked a bit. He should be feeling calm enough to do this for me.

"Yes, a favor." I smiled at him.

"You see that guy?" I pointed. He turned his head to look at the direction I was pointing at, nodding. "I need you to go distract him for a bit for me."

I could notice his frown. "Distract..." He mumbled, looking back at me. "How exactly am I supposed to do that...?"

"Well by using your pretty face of course." I smiled and I held his chin.  
Just like offering him weed for the first time, saying that was a risky move. But considering his condition right now, I don't see a reason for him to show too much objection.

"With my..." He looked at me before chuckling. "Is that so..."

"It's just a small favor," I brushed my thumb against his lower lip. "That's all I'm asking for, doll."

He hummed. "Okay..."  
That was a lot easier than I expected it to be. Any other 'doll' I had before took a bit longer to convince. They were also difficult to work with. But him...

"I'll be sure to come back for you soon." I brushed his hair and watched him as he nodded and stood up, making his way towards the guy.  
  
  


I smiled to myself when I got what I wanted.  
It took some convincing from the supplier but he gave me the stuff.

I looked at Seunghyun who was now on this guy's laps, giggling as this guy's arms were around his waist.

"Son of a bitch..." I mumbled.  
I don't know why but seeing him so close to Seunghyun was making me mad. I didn't like seeing someone else touching him like this, especially when I know exactly what might be going through his mind.  
It was my plan, but I didn't expect to feel like this. He's my doll. And I'm going to take him back now.

I walked towards them, making sure neither he nor the guy will notice me. I can't just take him when he's holding Seunghyun like this. I wish it was that easy.

"Get your hands off him," I said quietly, standing close behind the guy while holding my pocket knife against his neck. "And let him stand up."  
The guy did as I said, letting Seunghyun stand up. I grabbed his hand, making him gasp when I quickly dragged him out of the club.

"What got into you?" He asked me. "I was enjoying myself!"  
  
I don't know what got into me. I just didn't want to see that guy with his dirty hands all over him.

"Youngbae, stop!" He stopped walking, we both were panting. "God, what got into you all of sudden?" He said a bit annoyed and then sighed. "You got the drugs? Or I distracted this idiot for nothing?"

I looked at him a bit surprised. What?

"Now, don't look so surprised Bae." He smiled. "You actually thought I'll be your pretty mindless toy? You need to work better on how to manipulate people."

Honestly...I wanted to be mad at him. But I was impressed.  
Seunghyun was the first one who actually managed to figure me out. He knew all this time...

"If you knew, why did you agree?" I asked. Why would he do something like this out of his own decision?  
He got me all figured out... And while I thought I understand him, I was wrong.

He hummed. "Well, I must admit at first I didn't understand what you want and what you plan. But when you got me this perfume and it all came together. So I decided to play along as payback for trying to manipulate me." He smiled.

Huh...  
Interesting. This kid... This guy who came from a good family and was raised well, knew all this time what I was planning and yet...  
Yet he agreed to drink with me. He agreed to continue smoking with me. He met me every day...  
And just like how that was part of my plan, it was also a part of his.

"I underestimated you." I chuckled, shaking my head. "I was wrong."

He walked closer to me. "I don't know what you thought, but I'm not another toy to your amusement."

He's right. He's different. He's not like my previous dolls.  
They were mindless toys who did what I wanted them to and then I got bored with them. They were fun at the beginning but it got boring really fast. But him...  
He could think for his own. And he was a lot more interesting. He was smarter than me even.  
And I liked it in him. I really did.

"Okay, you got your payback." I said, "now what?"

He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You tell me..." he said softly. "Am I just a doll for you to play with?"

Is he? He was...  
That's what I planned to do with him. That's why I wanted to get closer to him. I wanted to use him like I used any other play doll I had.  
But considering what happened today...  
  
He wasn't like them. He wasn't like any doll I had. And it's something which made me want to keep him closer to myself. Nobody else deserves him.

Seunghyun let go of me as he smiled. "You're so slow, Bae." He said amused, showing me the plastic bag he was holding.

I frowned, quickly checking my pockets just to understand I no longer had the drugs on me. This guy just seriously...

Seunghyun laughed at my reaction, shaking his head as he played with the bag. "What happened to the confident Youngbae I know?" He asked. "Is it because you realized you're not the only guy with a brain here?"

I pushed him against the wall. "Give it back."

"It depends," he smiled, "are you planning to keep playing with me or let me go?"

Let him go? I didn't plan to let him go this soon. I didn't plan him to understand everything so fast. I didn't think...  
But it'd be a waste to let him go now. He could actually help me more than any other doll I had. He really has potential. But who said he'll want to stay?

I stepped a bit back, but still was close enough to him. What should I do with him...  
"Well, doll," I said, "it's not really up to me, is it?" I held his chin, lifting his head up to make him look at me. "You did good today, even better than I expected. You really managed to surprise me. So you can give me the bag, I'll give you half of what I get and I promise you'll never see me again."

"Or...?" He asked softly.

"Or..." I looked at him, stepping closer to him. "You can stay and see what more interesting games we can play."

Seunghyun smiled, poking my chest. "Let's play on that."

"On what?" I frowned. What does he mean?

"Your feelings."

My... Feelings...?  
  
"And what exactly my feelings have to do with any of this?"

"I'm going to make sure that if you'll try to get rid of me, you'll regret it. I told you, I'm not one of your mindless dolls."

I know that. He's nothing like any of them.  
This guy is more special than that. And he just agreed to stay with me.

"Alright then, let's play."

"I still expect half of what you'll get for it." He said as he handed me the bag.

"Okay. You'll get that once I sell it." I nodded, putting the bag away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that happened. I'm not sure how many would find it interesting, but it just going to get worse (?) from here 😂  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'd like to know what you think about this so far.
> 
> Please be careful and have a great day 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Youngbae's POV**

I must admit, Seunghyun was really smart.  
He came up with plans on how to improve the way I sell what the suppliers gave me and distracted potential targets so I can get things from them that I needed or wanted.  
He really did manage to both impress me and surprise me whenever he thought of any new benefit plan.

And I tried to understand how a kid who came from a good family ended up being so good in this messed up world.

For a 14 years old guy, he was pretty smart. And he continued to tease me as well.  
He'd hug me, get close to me, let me brush his hair or stroke his cheek. But he won't let me kiss him.  
He'll let me lean forward, feel our lips brushing before he'll move away with a smile. As if I wasn't already confused.

After I walked him back home that night, I started wondering to myself how I got into this.  
How did I get to the point seeing him with someone else pissed me off so much? Why did it even piss me off? **I** was the one who asked him to distract that guy.  
I intended to use him. How did I start feeling more and more attached every day?

This kid was too smart to be a simply pretty face.  
He said he'll play with my feelings and he was right. I was feeling both frustrated and more interested in him. I was having a whole mess in my mind and he wasn't helping me make an order with it.  
He was only messing with it more.

Every time he got close to me, I wanted to hold him even closer. Every time he hugged me, I had a small hope he won't let go.  
I had no idea what to do anymore.  
  
  


I looked at him as he was reading a book.  
We were in our usual next to the river, I was with my headphone while he rested his head on my laps, focused on the new book he bought.  
He was quite pleased with the money we managed to make, and he either asked me to pay him half or buy him anything he asked for. I had no problem with either.  
I was saving my money, and what I was keeping to myself was enough. So anything he wanted - I kept getting him.

_'I thought I was messing you up...'_ I sighed softly. ' _How did you manage to mess me up instead?'_ I brushed his hair with my fingers.  
He has such soft hair and it always had such a nice sweet scent. I was definitely too attached to him.  
He said he'll make me regret it if I ever leave him, but for how long can I actually make him stay?   
  
I want to understand what he wants from me, what will prevent him from leaving?   
I spoil him, I give him everything he wants. But what if it's not enough? What else could my precious doll want?

  
"Bae?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

I woke from my daydream and took off my headphones. "What is it?"

"You know," he closed his book. "You're spacing out a lot lately."

"Am I?" I asked amused as I brushed his hair away from his forehead.

He nodded. "Something happened?"

"No, nothing." I shook my head. "Just been thinking... How crazy everything has been lately."

He chuckled at that, closing his eyes as he was enjoying my touch. "Yeah... it's crazy."

It definitely is. From small deals and supplies, I started earning about two or three times more than before.  
I stopped being worried when I might get another chance to sell anything. Seunghyun managed to come up with a perfect plan every time.  
And having him around was no less crazy. The fact he agreed to stay is no less crazy.

I looked down at him. He's driving me crazy.  
What else can he want from me? A relationship?  
It seems like he enjoys teasing me more, though. If I ask him out, will he even agree?   
  
But is that what I want?  
There's no way a guy like him will stay with me for much longer. How is that going to work? Does he even feel something?  
I never had those kinds of thoughts before, it's all because of him. I promised myself to never get attached. And everything was going so well until now.  
Relationships in this business bring only trouble, but with Seunghyun...

It doesn't sound like the worst thing possible.

I looked at him, it looks like he fell asleep.

_'So soft...'_ I thought as I brushed my thumb over his lower lip.  
I don't know what to do when it's about him. I always was so sure in every step I made, but now...  
If he was any other of the dolls I had, I wouldn't be feeling bad from the thought of leaning down now and kissing him. Maybe even more than that.  
But that's because there never were feelings involved. Now my feelings were a mess. And it's all because of him.

"I want you to be only mine..." I said quietly.  
I don't want to see anyone else touching him. I don't want to see him being close or acting the way he's acting with me with anyone else.  
He should belong only to me.  
  
  


**Seungri's POV**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes when I started to feel I'm waking up. Youngbae's touch felt so nice that I fell asleep.  
I hummed, moving a bit before straightening myself and looking around. It was already so dark outside.  
For how long did I sleep?

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Bae..." I hummed, laying back down and rested my head on his chest.  
Youngbae wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. It felt nice.  
I found myself falling asleep a lot more lately whenever Youngbae was holding me close or brushing my hair. I really enjoyed his touch.

"Bae... What time is it...?"

"A bit past 6 pm."

"I see..." I mumbled, getting more comfortable.

"Are you going back to sleep?" He chuckled, and I smiled to myself.  
Since I got more and more involved with Youngbae's mess, I got to spend more and more time with him.  
I told my parents I'm with a study group for most of the time I was out late. For the other times, I said my friends and I are meeting without mentioning names in case mom will decide to call their parents. And it worked well.

So because I was spending more time with him, I found more and more ways to make him confused, frustrated, or simply tease him.   
And I was enjoying every second.

"Seunghyun..."

"Hmm...?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it...?" I asked him quietly. Youngbae started brushing my hair, holding me closer to himself.

"Bae...?" I asked again, moving my head to look at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I looked at him surprised. Did I hear him right or is my mind not processing words right because I didn't fully wake up?  
Did Youngbae really just ask me out? This can't be some kind of trick. He already has me as his play doll out of my own will to help him. He won't gain something from asking that.  
To go out with him...

I guess if I am not letting him get rid of me, he has nothing to lose by asking that. But does he really mean that?  
I hummed as I looked at him. I thought he's an annoying drug addict who won't leave me. But lately, I was actually enjoying his company and I was enjoying spending my time with him.

"Okay." I smiled.

I gasped as he stood on top of me, he lifted my chin and kissed me deeply. How impatient of him...  
Then again, Youngbae never was the patient type.  
  
I slowly moved a hand over his chest before moving my fingers through his hair. To have him kiss me... I have to admit it made my heart beat slightly faster.  
I started to feel out of breath but he refused to let me go. I didn't think Youngbae had some kind of feelings for me. I knew he was using me, I knew he was tolerating me all this time just for me to help him.  
But could it be that there were some feelings in his actions at some point?

"Fu-Fuck... Ba-" I tried to catch my breath but he kissed me again.

I closed my eyes, resting my hands on his waist as I let him kiss me. Dating Youngbae...  
I guess it can work out. I wouldn't really mind it since we're meeting almost every single day. But I still mean what I told him.

If he'll dare to get rid of me - he'll regret it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!  
> New chapter 😊  
> There are only two more chapters for this part, any guessed how it'd end?
> 
> Thank you for reading 💕  
> Please be careful and have a great week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Youngbae's POV**

I was looking at the gift I bought for Seunghyun. I bought him a new watch, an expensive brand. It was my goodbye gift for him.  
I guess not all promises can be kept.

For a bit over a year, we worked together. And during this year I achieved a lot more than I did in the four years I was working alone. He's a really smart guy, maybe a little too smart...  
We also started dating, a decision I wasn't too sure about it, but I was happy I did ask him.  
We became closer since. We met every day. We spent hours by Han River together, smoking, drinking, or simply sharing nonsense with each other.  
Seunghyun shared with me experiences from his school and how his normal life felt boring now and I shared with him experiences from my school as well, when I even went there, or sometimes plans about what I want to do.  
But it didn't go further than leave the house and not to worry about money.

But if there's one thing that didn't change for me was that I couldn't stand seeing others' hands on him was harder than usual.  
Everything we had was more than I could possibly hope for.

But I don't have any choice but to leave. Life with my parents became more and more messed up so I had to.  
And it's hard for me to leave him...  
He's the only one I ever felt attached to, that I care about. I love him. I love my Seunghyun so much...  
  
But he can have a better life. He's a smart and a good kid. He was raised well and I have no doubt he'll do a lot better without me dragging him down even deeper.  
I just want to give him the best life possible because I love him. Even if it means I need to leave him.  
  


* * *

**  
Seungri's POV**

"Bae!" I chuckled as we kept walking. "Tell me already what it is!"  
He said he wants to meet me tonight, so like always he snuck me outside and walked with me. I didn't know where, but I didn't really care. I got used to him spontaneously deciding to go somewhere.

"It's a surprise, doll." He smiled, taking my hand and pressing a kiss over it.

I smiled, deciding to wrap my arm around his as we continued walking. It was dark anyway, who will even see us?

This year I spent with him was the most fun I ever had. It felt so good to escape the usual routine of home - school - home and do something I never thought I'd do. And Bae...   
God, he was spoiling me so much. Anything I wanted, and even things I simply liked, he got me everything.  
My parents sometimes became suspicious of an extra book I got or some perfume, but I told them I borrowed the book and the perfume was an empty box I got for a project.  
They never noticed I was gone late at night. They still saw me as their little boy so they suspected nothing.

"We're here." Youngbae stopped walking, letting me to look at the view. I could see most of the city from here, and it looked beautiful at night.  
I smiled at it, hugging his arm tighter before turning to face him. He didn't bring me here just to look at some view. I could sense something was off but I said nothing because I thought it's simply my imagination.  
But during this year, I got better at reading him. And he got better at threatening and hiding what he really thinks. Mostly from his targets.  
I'd like to think he's not trying to hide anything from me.

"Okay, we're here." I smiled. "So what is it?"  
He didn't look at me, and something in his expression seemed almost like... painful?

My smile dropped. "Bae...? Bae, did something happen? You're worrying me."  
I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. What was going on?

"I... got you this doll." He forced a smile, taking a small box out of his jacket pocket. I looked at it, it was a silver Rolex watch.  
I took it, looking at him.

"My beautiful doll..." he said softly, placing his palm on my cheek and gently moved his thumb in a circular motion. I placed a hand on his, leaning to his touch. What is this...   
Taking me all the way here just to give me this watch? Looking so hurt for some reason... Forcing himself to smile...

"Bae..." I looked at the box he gave me before looking back at him, holding his hand tighter. "Bae, why did you give me this?"

"I... I can't stay anymore, Seunghyun. Things at home got too much for me to handle. I'm... I'm leaving."

I tried to process it.  
Leaving? Leaving where? Why didn't he tell me? And why am I getting a watch if he's...-

"Wait..." I frowned, holding his hand even tighter. " **You** are leaving...? You..." I let out a chuckle. "You're fucking abandoning me."

"Seunghyun..." he cupped my face in both his hands, giving me such a painful look. I never saw him with this expression before.  
Why? Why is he doing that? For how long was he planning this goodbye while pretending everything is okay? Why didn't he tell me anything?

"No, Youngnbae." I made him let go of me, giving him a look. He can't decide something like this on his own! He can't decide something which includes both of us on his own!  
He just can't...

"Seunghyun, listen, I'm -"

"No. You listen." I said annoyed, fighting back my tears. In some way, it hurt.   
It hurt me that he could make a decision like this and think I will accept it. He should know by now I'm not one of his mindless dolls.

"You remember what I told you, right?"

"Seun-"

"No, you shut up now and fucking listen to me! I told you that if you'll leave me, you're going to regret it!"

"I am re-"

"I'm not talking about your feelings. **I** built you up this year. **I'm** the reason you got better deals and suppliers. **I'm** the one who supported you. I know everything. The deals you make, the suppliers, the dealers, the buyers, the locations. Everything. You leave me and in one snap of my finger, I can make you go back where you've been a year ago. Do you understand me, Dong Youngbae?"

He looked at me with the same concerned expression without saying a word.  
For a whole year, I was helping him out and getting involved more and more in this fucked up business he started. His suppliers, well, the ones who stayed in one piece, were always too distracted by me, eventually agreeing to any ridiculous offer I made.  
Some of his buyers also were too busy with me that they didn't notice we sold them less the amount for more money.  
Youngbae might have the right connections, but I can influence all of them if I want to and turn them against him. Easy.

"I just want you to have a normal life..." He said quietly. "I don't want to pull you deeper into this shit."

"Do you hear yourself right now? I'm already too deep in this shit!"

"But-"

"No." I cut him, taking a few steps closer to him before grabbing his shirt. "Now, here's the deal - either you're leaving me here and I **swear** no supplier will ever work with you again. Or..."  
I pulled him down closer to me, looking right at him. "You're letting me stay and we'll see what else we can play..." I lowered my tone, carefully watching his reaction.  
  
"Love, please listen to me... you're just 15."

I smiled, letting go of him before taking a step back. "Just a 15 years old guy who can take down everything you build," I said, chuckling. "Don't make me do that. Because I can promise you that by morning you won't find **one** guy who will agree to work with you. I'm not a little kid. And you're not going to decide for me. You think you can find someone better than me?"

"No one will ever come close to you. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"Clearly you don't love me enough." I won't let him just leave.   
I won't make it any easy for him.  
I want to make sure he understands I'll ruin him if he'll dare to take one step away from here without me.

"Then you clearly have no idea how much I actually love you."

"Then how about you prove it? How about instead of throwing me away, you'll actually listen to me!" I said annoyed.

"The police will look after you. You think your parents won't report you're missing?"

"Let them look. I know you, you won't let them find us."

"If they do, they'd think I kidnapped you."

"Bae, making arguments of a five years old is all you can do?" I asked frustrated. "Do I really need to think about anything for you or you're finally going to learn how to think for yourself? I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. If you want to test me, then I dare you to take one step away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, originally it was supposed to be longer.  
> But then I thought what's the fun in revealing what happens now if there's another chapter.  
> So I added it to the next one.
> 
> Saturday update will be the last (probably, still thinking about it) chapter for this part and I'll upload the first chapter of the next part as well.  
> Please look forward to it and have a great day! 😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Seungri's POV**

"Bae, making arguments of a five years old is all you can do?" I asked frustrated. "Do I really need to think about anything for you or you're finally going to learn how to think for yourself? I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. If you want to test me, then I dare you to take one step away."

I looked at him, waiting. But he didn't move at all.

I smiled. "That's what I thought." I took his hand in mine, looking at him. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Tonight..."

I nodded. "Alright, let's go back to my house then so I'll pack a bag."

"Do you really need to pack?"

"Yeah, I'm also hiding most of the money in my room. No way I'm leaving everything to my parents." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go?"

We got back to my house, getting inside my room. Youngbae was sitting on my bed, watching me as I packed a bag.  
In some way, I didn't really process the fact I'm leaving my 'comfortable' life to run with a guy I met a year ago. But it was something I didn't need to think about.  
I love my parents and I appreciate everything they've done for me. But this life was boring. Being a good son, a good student...   
What is it going to help me with?  
  
In a bit less than a year, I've built Youngbae's business and connections.  
He had bigger deals, earned more, had more people come to him, and fear him. As if I'm going to let that go to waste.  
  


"All done," I said as I closed the bag.

Youngbae signed me to get closer. I smiled, sitting on his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you more than anything doll..." he mumbled against my lips. "But are you-"

"Ask me if I'm sure one more time and you'll regret that," I warned him. "I love you too, Bae." I then said softly, pressing a kiss against his lips before leaning in for another kiss.  
If I'm with him... Then I'll be okay.

"Let's go..." he said softly.

I nodded, getting up and lifted my bag. I let Youngbae help me get out before climbing out as well and leading me away.   
I didn't even feel the need to look back. I'll miss it. But I know if he'll leave then I'll miss him more.

Youngbae told me to wear a mask and put on my hood. I did as he asked and we walked to the side of the road as he tried to catch a taxi.  
I wondered just how far he's planning to take us. But I trust he chose something not too big and now too far.  
Though moving to the other side of Korea sounded like a good idea if we don't want to get caught. But I doubt that. He's only 17.

He managed to catch a taxi and told him the address. I really doubt he told him the real address. Even Youngbae isn't that stupid.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, wondering to myself what kind of a place he got and what it's going to be like living with him.  
I smiled when I felt him holding me close, telling me I can take a short nap if I want to.

"You two kids out in such a late hour." The driver noted.

"Yes, that's my little brother, he was on a vacation with friends. They just returned from the airport an hour ago." Youngbae said with a smile.

I had to stop myself from chuckling at it. Little brother, huh...   
Well, I guess that works too.

"And your parents couldn't take him?"

"The flight arrived earlier than expected. They told me to pick him up instead since they trust me. I let them know we're on our way."

The driver left it at that, but I could see he was still giving us looks.  
I decided not to mind it and closed my eyes, deciding to really take a short nap.

The nap felt short, but it's been a bit over an hour until we reached our destination. Youngbae woke me up and paid the driver before we got out and started walking again.  
At first, he lead me into an apartment building that had its door open but we simply stood there without going anywhere.  
But then I saw the taxi driver was still outside, looking at the building for a bit before driving away.

Youngbae sighed and took my hand, leading me back out.

"Is it far?" I asked.

"Half an hour walk." He nodded. "I couldn't risk it. If you'd start getting tired tell me, I'll carry you."

"And how exactly will you carry me **and** my bag?" I chuckled. "It's fine. Though I am mad it's that far. But I understand why."  
I wrapped my arms around his and walked close to him. Half an hour isn't too much. And it's to make sure we're safe. So just a bit more and we can go to sleep.  
  
  


"We're here doll." He stopped walking, looking at a building in front of us.

It looked a bit old, but still in good condition. "It's nice."

"It's temporary, I promise."

I smiled and looked at him. "It's fine. I didn't expect a three floors villa with a pool, Bae. Give me a tour?"  
Youngbae nodded and walked me inside and upstairs to the third floor. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"It got only two rooms. I'm sorry it's so small doll, this is the best I could get right now..."

"Bae, I told you it's fine." I pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. "Stop apologizing."  
I took my shoes off and walked to the living room. I'll clean here tomorrow, I'm too tired now.  
I might also need to buy some new furniture. But the place looked nice enough for living.

"Right now all I want is to sleep."

"Let's go then," Youngbae said and I followed him.  
He walked into a room which was maybe the size of the room I had at home and it looked pretty simple with a double bed, a dresser, and two nightstands. I guess it should be enough for now.  
  
Youngbae opened the closet, taking out bedsheets to make the bed while he told me to change my clothes. So I put my bag down and took my hoodie off, looking through what I packed with me.  
I definitely put here a few pieces of training and basic shirts.  
I took a pair of pants and a shirt, taking off my clothes to change. Obviously, I didn't miss Youngbae's looks. But I stuck my tongue to him and he chuckled at that. This guy...

I put my clothes away, looking around the room while Youngbae was finishing making the bed.  
I'm 15, yet I just ran away from home. I'm going to start looking after myself.  
And I'll need to be really careful while walking around just in case the police posts my picture.

"Should I change my hair?" I asked.

Youngbae hummed, looking at me as he gently brushed my hair. "I like your hair... but I guess it's a good idea."

It did get a bit too long lately, so I'll cut it. But I guess I should color it too. "Brown?" I looked at him in wonder. "Or should I risk it and go blonde? It'd add to my 'mindless doll' act." I joked.

Youngbae chuckled and shook his head amused. "I think blonde might suit you."

"Alright, blonde it is." I agreed. "We'll go shopping tomorrow and I'll find a hair salon. And then we need to clean around here and change a few things."

"Let's start with sleep, doll." He chuckled.

I dropped myself on the bed, looking at Youngbae as he took off his clothes. For a 17 years old, he sure didn't look too bad.  
But considering what he was doing for the last few years, it shouldn't surprise me.

"Here." Youngbae surprised me when he threw something at me. "I asked for it to be made just for... Any case."

I frowned, watching him getting in bed before opening the envelope. "Documents?" I asked.

He nodded. "I thought there might be a chance you'll come with me so I got you new documents."

I looked at him in disbelief, hitting him with the envelope. This asshole...  
So he did want me to come!

"God, you'll have to ask to change this photo." I made a face. "Lee... Seungri?" I asked. "You changed my name but kept my last name? And why Seungri?"

Youngbae smiled at that, stroking my cheek. "Because you're my victory..."

I blushed at that, feeling my heart beating faster. His victory?  
How on earth am I his victory?

"You helped me so much, building me from that pathetic teen who was mostly looked down on. Only thanks to you I made it to where I'm now. Only thanks to you I got out alive from that alley. So..." Youngbae kissed me softly. "My Seungri..."

"Bae..." I hugged him tightly. I didn't think he can be this cheesy, but it was so sweet of him too.   
God, I love him so much. So so much.

"Let's go to sleep, doll." He hugged me back, brushing my hair.

I nodded, resting my head on his chest as he covered us both. Youngbae put everything away and held me close to himself, making sure I'm warm.  
I smiled to myself, knowing I'll sleep easily if I have him with me.

"Goodnight doll."

"Goodnight Bae."  
  


* * *

**  
Youngbae's POV**

"So how do I look?" Seungri asked me as the hairstylist was blow drying his new blonde hair. He also cut it shorter. A lot shorter.   
But damn, I know I said blonde will suit him, but he looks even better than I thought he would. 

"You..."   
Damn. Just 'great' can't express how amazing he looked. "Perfect... It looks perfect." I smiled. 

Seungri smiled as I said that, looking at himself in the mirror. It seems like he likes it soo.   
He didn't look similar to himself, so unless you're his family, you won't recognize there's something off about him.   
  


"Now let's go grocery shopping." He said cheerfully as we walked out of the hair salon. "I thought about making your favorite. Oh and I'll also make some rice cakes!" 

I smiled. "Anything you want."

"Won't you be happy to get rice cakes?" 

"I'll be more than happy to." I carefully brushed his hair and followed him.   
  


I watched Seungri as he put things in the shopping cart I was leading. I couldn't stop smiling as he was filling the cart, talking about how he's going to make our small apartment feel like a home.  
I never really had a place I could actually call it home.  
Living with my parents definitely didn't feel like one. They didn't care about anything but themselves and brought our situation to shit really quick. Nobody would notice if I was at home or if I wasn't. The deals I made helped me make enough to support myself if they wouldn't.   
I waited for the day I'll be able to leave. And it finally came. 

Seunghyun on the other hand was loved by his parents. Yet he looks so happy planning how to improve our little apartment.   
And for the first time, I actually felt... Peaceful. 

Once we got back to the apartment I turned on the tv while Seungri was taking things out of the bags to make us lunch.  
I walked to the kitchen and started to take out the other groceries we bought, starting to put everyone in place. 

"Do you need help?" I asked, watching him as he prepared everything. I didn't really know well how to cook but I can help with the basics. 

He shook his head. "I'm fine." 

So I nodded and let him take over the kitchen, finishing putting everything in place. I'll give us a week to get used to the place before I start getting deals around.   
I already contacted a few people from around the area to buy supplies since I sold everything I had before leaving. 

I looked back at Seungri as he was humming to himself while cooking.  
I smiled and hugged him from behind. 

He stopped and turned to look at me, smiling as well before continuing. "I didn't know you can be this clingy, Bae."

"Only with you..." I said quietly. 

"Yeah, is that so?" He asked. I hummed and hugged him tighter, resting my chin on his shoulder.   
Only with him, my worries seem meaningless.   
Only with him, I can allow myself to put my guard a bit down.   
I trust everything will work out just because he said so.   
And now that we left together... I feel a lot more confident about this decision. 

"Bae I can't cook when you're holding me so tight." He chuckled. 

I smiled at that. "You might regret everything and run if I'll loosen my hold." 

"Stop saying nonsense!" He laughed. 

I really do hope those are simply nonsense. I really do hope Seunghyun will stay with me. I really do hope he won't wake up one day and regret everything...   
I'll try to do my best to make sure he stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I originally planned to add another chapter, but it's not done yet.  
> Once I finish I'll add it!
> 
> Chapter 1 of the second part is available 😊 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936142
> 
> Thank you for reading 💕


	9. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awfully (long) written smut ahead.
> 
> I said there's another part I want to add to this story and here it finally is!  
> Youngbae - 19 yrs  
> Seungri - 17 yrs

**Youngbae's POV**

‘Is this seat taken?’ 

‘Not at all, I saved it especially for a cutie like you.’ 

‘How sweet of you.’ 

I watched as Seungri took a seat next to a guy and started talking with him. 

Both of us were in one of our clubs to make sure everything is okay.   
We started buying them last year after Seungri planned it for a bit and said it'd be a good investment, and we currently owned two.   
A few minutes after we got here Seungri said he had something to do so he walked away. I followed him with my eyes, making sure nothing bad happens.  
Even though I’m the one who got him to be a seducer for me, I just couldn't stand watching others touch him. 

It’s been like this for three years.   
Three years ago I met this guy named Lee Seunghyun, a boy stupid enough to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.   
A guy who wanted nothing to do with me, but at the same time spent his time with me and managed to get closer to me although I always pushed people away.

I managed to use him to get what I wanted. Or at least that's what I thought. I believed he was simply a pretty face which I got the luck to know and push to help my cause. I didn’t plan on liking him, not to say fall for him or move to live with him.   
But somehow Seungri managed to prove me wrong. He wasn't just a mindless doll. And in a matter of months, he became one of the most important things to me.   
And watching guys get their hands all over him, even if it’s for something we need, made me feel anger in an instant. I can’t count all the times I got rid of someone just because he dared to go too far for my liking with Seungri. 

  
I saw Seungri moving a hand over the guy’s chest, and the bastard instantly took the opportunity to lay a hand on his thigh.   
I don’t understand why he’s doing this or who the hell this guy is? Why didn’t he tell me anything before walking away?

Seungri whispered something to him and the two stood up and disappeared from my sight.   
I had a really strong urge to follow them, but Seungri often tells me I need to trust him a bit more instead of always following him when he’s doing those kinds of things. But I really felt I had enough of it.   
He belongs to me. 

So I decided to follow them, keeping my distance so Seungri won't notice me or he'll probably get mad. I try to trust him as much as I can, but it's still not to the point I can send him all alone.  
Who knows what might happen to him. 

After a while I saw him getting out of one of the rooms with a smile on his face, he looked satisfied. Why was he so happy?   
I frowned, not liking it even one bit.   
So I walked up to him, noticing the surprised face he had when he noticed me.   
  
“Bae, did you follow me?”

“What did you do with him?” was all I asked. I was mad, and seeing him walking out of the room this happy… 

“It's nothing. Really-”

I cut him by grabbing his chin and lifting it, making him look up. I hoped I'm imagining, but there, on his neck, Seungri had a hickey.   
A fucking purple hickey which was probably made by that disgusting guy. 

“Wait, Bae, let me just explain…-"

Seungri hissed as I grabbed his chin tighter, feeling really upset about it.   
Why did he do that? What did he do there with this man? 

"Bae…"

"We're going home." I decided and let go of him, sighing frustrated as I walked away. I didn't like it at all.   
And I had no idea what I should do. 

"Bae!"   
  


Seungri didn't look happy during our ride back home.   
He sat in the passenger's seat with his arms crossed and looked out of the window with an annoyed expression.   
What right does he have to be upset? I'm the one who should be upset with him.   
We rarely fought. Sometimes we had small and meaningless arguments but they ended as fast as they started. So what now?   
  
  


"You're so impossible," Seungri said annoyed when we walked inside the apartment, throwing his jacket annoyed after kicking his shoes off. 

"I'm impossible?" I asked him.

He gave me a look and threw something at me. It was a small bottle with pills. “He had these on him. I thought you'd want it so I got it from him for you.” He said annoyed, “how many times do I need to tell you to trust me?”

“I trust you. I don't trust the guys that like to be so touchy with you like you belong to them.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let's take a shower and go to bed.” 

I sighed and nodded. I guess I really didn't understand the situation right.   
  


I looked at Seungri as I walked out of the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror in our room as he dried his hair and wore his T-shirt on.   
For the most annoying reason, I couldn't help but think about today's incident. He went through the trouble of letting a guy so close to him like this just to get me something.   
And as much as I appreciated it, the fact that someone dared to mark him annoyed me.   
I've been holding back for three years, telling myself I can't go any further than kissing since he's still a minor. But now someone put a mark on him and I have to see it until it fades. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me like that?” Seungri looked at me, “or do you have something you want to say?”

I smiled softly at that, throwing my towel on the chair before wrapping my arms around his waist from the back and pressed a kiss against his cheek.  
"Why won't you come to bed and find out...?” I asked, checking out his reflection. He's so beautiful. I noticed it even before I asked him out.   
And now he's my beautiful doll. I don't want to share him with anyone. 

Seungri rolled his eyes at it but I could see him blushing.  
He finished drying his hair and threw the towel on the chair as well. 

"You are a pain." He complained. "Now let's go to sleep."

I looked at him, making him face me before stroking his cheek and kissing him. I'm going to make sure others will know who he belongs to after tonight. 

“Bae? Is everything okay?” Seungri asked me. “What's with y-!”   
I kissed him again, pulling him with me to the bed before pushing him down on it and standing on top of him. 

“I can't hold it anymore…” I mumbled against his lips, kissing him again.

“Wait- what do you-” He tried asking but I didn't let him. I kissed him over and over, slowly moving a hand over his waist. I'm tired of being patient. Why does everyone can have my doll while I can't?   
I've tried to be patient just to have someone mark him before I could. 

I pulled away and lifted his chin, making him look directly at me. “You'll let me, won't you doll...?”   
Seungri looked at me, panting lightly. It seems like he was still trying to process what was going on but was quick to understand it. 

“Someone really is impatient I see...” He breathed out, smiling softly as he looked at me. "You want to play…? I'll play with you...” 

That's what I still find difficult to follow. Him and his games.   
It seems like this whole thing is just a game for him. And if it is, he's really damn good at it.

I gently brushed my thumb over his lower lip, making him part his lips a bit. I want to make them swollen and red. I want him to only think of me, I want to make a mess out of him.  
He doesn't need anyone except me. And if he doesn't know that already, I'll make him realize it. 

Seungri let out a soft moan as I kissed him again, but I could feel him kissing back this time, wrapping his arms around my neck.   
He pulled me close to himself, his hands moving down over my back and then to my chest.   
  
I kissed Seungri again, biting and sucking into his lower lip as my hands slowly moved over his chest to hold onto his shirt and pull it up. I pulled away for a second to take it off and kissed him back, throwing his shirt away.   
I really couldn't hold myself back. 

He gasped as I sat down, pulling him with me to sit on my lap. I didn't give him the chance to breathe for a second, exploring his mouth with my tongue, not letting him dominate for a moment while my hands moved over his back, my fingers tracing his spine.   
Seungri moaned into my mouth, his fingers moving through my hair. I really wanted to hurry, since being patient wasn't something I was good at. But I also know it's his first time, and I have to be careful in a way.   
It doesn't mean I'll go easy on him. 

I felt him shivering as one of my hands moved down to his thigh. Looks like my pretty doll is sensitive here. So I gently started massaging it, making him moan again and pull away. I instantly kissed him again.  
He's not going to breathe until I allow him. 

I felt the blonde pulling me closer, letting me bruise his lips even more as I bit and sucked into them. He had such an addictive taste.   
I usually went easy on him when we kissed, but I'm not going to now. 

“Bae…” he mumbled against my lips once I finally pulled away.   
I stroked his cheek, raising his chin to look at the mark on his neck. 

“I'll have to fix it…” I said quietly, looking back at him. I brushed my thumb over his now swollen lip, “Right, doll?”

He nodded and whined as I grabbed into his hair. “Use words. I asked if I'm right, doll.” 

“Yes… Yes…” He panted.   
I smiled, kissing him again before pressing soft kisses along his jawline. I heard Seungri gasping as I bit the spot where the damn mark was.   
I can't believe someone dared to mark my doll, my property. I'll make sure Seungri will understand he belongs to me. 

“A-Ah…! Bae… “ he moaned as I bit and sucked into this spot, covering the mark with one of my own.   
I didn't stop until there was a dark purple mark left, bigger than the first one. But it wasn't enough.  
I continued to bite and suck around this mark, covering more and more of his neck with my markings. Seungri held into me, arching his neck as he moaned and I couldn't help but think if he moaned as that asshole touched him and marked him.   
I really regret not killing him for touching my doll. 

“Bae..!” Seungri held tighter into me as I bit harder. 

I didn't stop until he had a galaxy like pattern over his neck.   
I've held back for three years, I watched him flirting with too many people to count to my liking. Seeing that someone dared to mark what's mine is too much. 

“I promise... That if you'll let anyone mark you again, you'll pay for it, doll…”

“Yeah…?” he asked as he panted. "You promise…?” 

“I'm going to make sure both you and the guy regret it...” I looked at him, pressing a kiss over his lips. “Because you really don't want to upset me, do you…?”

“Why would I do something like this…?” 

I felt like he's teasing me. He's definitely teasing me. And I'm not sure if I like it or not. 

I stroked his cheek, grabbing his chin before pressing another kiss over his lips.   
"Let's play then… “ I mumbled before moving to his chest, continuing the purple marking from his neck to there too. I don't want a single piece of his skin showing. 

He let out a sharp gasp as I bit his right nipple, starting to lick and suck it as my other hand returned to massage his thigh. I could feel him spreading his legs a bit wider as he moaned.   
“Ba-Bae… Fuck…” He breathed out, his fingers moving through my hair. God, his moans are going to drive me insane. 

I pushed him back down to lay on the bed, looking down at him.   
He's panting. His lips are red and swollen. He had my marks covering his skin. And it still isn't enough.  
I want to make him a mess.  
I wanted to do it for three years now. I held back all this time even when he was too close to me to be able to control myself and even when I had to watch others get their hands all over him.   
And now I'm going to make him mine. 

I decided to take off his pants and throw them away as well, slowly moving a hand over Seungri's now exposed thigh.  
“What should I do with you, doll…” I thought out loud. 

"What do you want to do…?" He asked softly, looking at me as he bit his lower lip. "After all… You have my permission to use me for whatever you want…"

Well, that's true. Seungri really agrees to do what I ask him because it benefits us both.   
He gets money and everything he wants. I get better deals without even working too hard. Thanks to him we had enough to move to a bigger and better apartment after just two years. 

“Alright, doll...” I kissed him softly, moving my fingers through his hair before grabbing into it and pulling his head a bit backward, kissing him deeply.   
Seungri moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms back around my neck to pull me closer.

"So… What are you going to do…?"

What am I going to do? That's a good question.   
I wish I knew what I am going to do. I don't know how to approach this. I didn't plan any of this. I just know I want him. And I'm sick of waiting.   
But it seems like he's not done torturing me.   
  
Seungri let out a gasp when I moved lower over his body to suck and bite into his skin, creating a trail of marks from his chest down to his stomach.  
One of my hands slowly created circular motions over the fabric of his boxers, causing him to moan a bit louder than before. 

Holding back with him is impossible. I don't want to take my time with him, though.   
I've been holding myself back for three years and now doing more than just kissing him…  
Fuck. I really don't want to hold back. 

“Who do you belong to...?” 

“You…” Seungri said softly. He didn't even hesitate.   
The relationship Seungri and I had… it started as a mess.   
I used him. At least, I was planning to do so. But in the end, he managed to make such a mess in my head, making me feel more and more attached to him in a way I didn't feel for anyone else… 

And I asked him out.  
I asked him out and he agreed to date me. And then left with me.   
And now this… 

I don't want to let anyone touch him, let alone have him. And Seungri made it pretty sure I'll regret ever leaving him.   
So I guess we belong to each other. 

"And you're mine…" Seungri mumbled, lifting himself a bit to pull me for a kiss.   
"Right? Now hurry up…"

Looks like someone else is pretty impatient.   
“Well, you'll have to wait.” I pressed a soft kiss against his lips. “Now put that pretty mouth of yours to use and suck.” 

Seungri smiled as I placed three fingers over his lower lip.   
I didn't have lube or protection because I didn't plan for this to happen. I thought I'd be able to wait. I guess I was wrong.   
We're definitely going to need and buy some because that's not going to be our last time. 

Without arguing, Seungri held my hand and opened his mouth and started licking and sucking my fingers, making sure to cover them well with my saliva as he looked directly at me.  
I let out a soft groan, looking back at him. Fuck…  
He's not making it any easier for me. 

I decided to wrap my free arm around his leg and lifted it to rest on my shoulder, starting to press kisses against his tight before biting into the skin.   
Seungri moaned at that, holding tighter into my hand as he continued covering my fingers with his saliva. Seems like he's no less impatient as well. 

  
After a while, I decided it's enough and pulled my fingers out to Seungri's disappointment.   
I honestly thought about suggesting him to suck something else but it's his first time and I don't want to push it too far. 

“Ready, doll…?” I asked, pulling his boxers off before spreading his legs. 

“Yes…” Seungri nodded, taking my free hand in his.  
I leaned closer and made him rest it against the bed as I pressed a kiss against his lips.

“It might hurt, saliva isn't the best option.” I warned, “let me know if it's too much to bear with, okay?” 

Seungri smiled softly. "I'm not a fragile doll, Bae… you won't break me so easily…"

I smiled back. He really was my strong doll…   
I pressed a few kisses over his thigh before rubbing one finger against Seungri's entrance and pulling it in. 

He whined at that and I could feel him clenching against my finger. That was probably uncomfortable.   
But he can bear with it. I know he can. 

When I added the second one Seungri held tighter onto my hand and I wondered if I'm doing that too fast. 

“Are you doing okay...?” I decided to ask, feeling a bit worried.   
It's true that I'm too impatient to wait, but I don't want to hurt him too much. 

“Fine…” He managed to breathe out, “don't stop…”

I looked at him unsure but nodded, adding the third one. If my doll says so…  
I could tell that hurt him. But he didn't complain or told me to pull my fingers out. My doll is definitely handling this better than I thought.   
  
“Doll… can you bear with it just a bit more…?" I decided to encourage him a bit. "I promise it's going to be better soon…” 

“Feels weird...” He said. "But it's fine…"

I nodded and leaned down to kiss him.   
"My strong and beautiful doll…" I mumbled against his lips, kissing Seungri again over and over. I hoped it would distract him a bit.   
I guess it did because I felt him kissing me back, wrapping his free arm around my neck to pull me closer as I continued moving my fingers inside of him. 

  
“Think you can handle another finger…?” I asked after a while and he nodded, moaning softly as I added a fourth finger in.   
I really hope he is okay. 

“B-Bae…!” Seungri moaned loudly as I thrusted my fingers deeper inside of him.  
I probably just hit his prostate. Finally.  
So I hit that spot again and again, watching him moan in pleasure each time before pulling my fingers out.  
Seungri gave me a displeased look and I couldn't help but smile softly at that.   
  
“What is that?” I asked, gently stroking his cheek. “Are my fingers enough for you?” 

“No…” he shook his head, panting softly. “Not at all… So stop wasting time and hurry…” 

I smiled at his response and kissed him deeply. Seungri kissed me back, pulling his body as close as possible to mine. 

I pulled away from the kiss to look at the blonde, gently brushing the hair away from his forehead.   
My doll. My Seungri.   
My Seunghyun… 

He was mine. Only mine.   
Nobody has the right to touch him freely as if he belongs to them.   
Nobody has the right to mark him.   
Nobody had even the right to look in his direction. 

Lee Seunghyun is just mine. 

“Bae…” I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Seungri calling my name softly. He looked at me as he held both of my hands. “Please… I want you so bad…”

“Patience doll, I don't want to hurt you…” I looked at him, pressing a kiss over his lips. 

“You can't hurt me…” he said quietly. "I already told you, Bae… Don't treat me like a fragile doll. You're better than this…" 

I kissed him again before spitting on my hand and rubbing myself, hoping it'd help ease the feeling. I definitely need to buy lube after this.   
Seungri hummed softly as he watched me, spreading his legs wider. I hissed at that. He's definitely trying to kill me. 

I kissed him one more time before slowly pulling inside of him.   
Seungri moaned into the kiss, wrapping an arm around my neck to pull me deeper into the kiss.  
Fuck… 

I really didn't plan to go this far.   
Because it's Seungri I was willing to be patient and wait.   
I've been thinking about kissing him even when we were nothing for each other but I still managed to hold back.   
I've been watching him flirting with so many people and did my best not to interrupt and pull him away.   
I've watched so many people getting their hands all over him and did my best not to shoot them at the spot. But I usually did end up getting rid of them. 

And now… Someone marked my doll.   
I definitely couldn't be patient anymore. 

I kissed him again before pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, making him moan and arch his back a bit. I repeated this action a few more times before starting to thrust a bit faster inside of him, making him hold tightly into me. 

“Fuck… Bae…” he moaned in pleasure. But it still wasn't the reaction I wanted from him. I want to make him scream.   
So I thrusted harder and faster, deciding he needs more marks to cover him. 

“B-Bae…!” Seungri moaned in pleasure as I hit his sweet spot again. “Fuck…! Faster.. p-please…!” 

“Faster…?” I slowed down, hearing him whine. 

“No…Fuck Bae…” He asked, “don't tease…” Seungri complained, looking at me.   
I smiled softly and thrusted faster and harder inside of him, causing him to moan loudly again. 

“B-Bae…! Go-God….!”

I pressed a few kisses against his neck before looking at him.   
Seungri's skin was covered with purple marks, his blonde hair was all messy, his breaths were uneven and precum was leaking from his member.   
And I'm the only one who is allowed to see him like this. Only me. 

“Nobody is allowed to mark you…" I said, moving my hand to hold tightly into his hip, making him raise it a bit so I could reach deeper. 

The blonde let out a weak chuckle as he moaned.   
"You're so… So possessive, Bae…"

He's my doll. Of course I'll be possessive of him.   
Why should others have the right to mark what's mine?   
  


After a few minutes, I could see Seungri was already unfocused.   
He was moaning my name in pleasure with hooded eyes, all his body was already over stimulated from him probably trying to hold back from coming.   
God, he looked beautiful like that. It was worth it waiting all this time just to see him like this. 

I slowly moved a hand on his chest down to his waist and from there to his thigh, massaging it lightly as I thrusted faster and harder. I felt I'm close at this point. 

“Fuck… Look at you…" I hissed close to his ear, feeling myself cumming inside of him.   
Apparently, that's all Seungri needed to cum as well, letting out a loud moan as he finally did, covering his stomach and chest.   
Fuck. 

“Bae…” he mumbled my name. Seungri definitely was a mess by now, and fuck… I'm so lucky to be able to see him like this. 

“Think you can handle another round doll?” I asked as I stroked his cheek.

He chuckled tiredly. “Let me catch my breath first…” 

I wasn't serious, but it seems like Seungri is. Can he really handle another round?   
I watched him as he pushed me to lie down, resting his head on my chest. 

“I've been waiting three years for you to make this move…” he said quietly. 

“I was definitely not planning on sleeping with a 14 or 15 years old, doll.” I looked at him, “even I have my boundaries.”

Seungri simply smiled, wrapping his arms around me. “For a first time, it felt really good…” 

“Hmm, is that so?” I asked, brushing his hair. He nodded, humming as he kissed me softly. I kissed him back, stroking his cheek.   
Now that I finally had him, it was hard keeping my hands off him. I've been wanting him for so long...   
  


“I'll fall asleep like this…" Seungri mumbled, lifting himself to look at me before rolling on top of me. "Last round before going to sleep, okay?"

“I won't be the one to say no to you, doll.”

“I'll need some help though, I'm still recovering from the first round…” he said amused. 

“Is your stamina really that low?” I teased, pressing a few kisses over his jawline. “You're supposed to be younger than me.”

He chuckled, looking at me.  
“True, but you fucked me senseless just a few minutes ago…” Seungri smiled as he looked at me, moving a hand over my chest.  
I placed my hands on his hips, looking at him. I couldn't help but look at the marks decorating his skin, showing the fact he's mine. I've waited so long to be able to mark him. 

Seungri leaned down for a kiss, kissing me deeply. “I love you…” he mumbled against my lips. 

I hummed, kissing him back. “I love you, too…” I slowly moved my hands over his thighs, “I love you… So much…” I kissed him again. 

“Promise…?”

“No one can replace my doll…” I smiled as I stroked his cheek. 

“No one?” 

“No one.” I promised. “You are my beautiful doll, my victory, my Seunghyun… You are mine and no matter what you'll always be mine.” 

Seungri smiled satisfied, kissing me before starting to press soft kisses over my jawline and neck.   
He moaned softly as one of my fingers rubbed against his entrance. I really couldn't stop having my hands all over him.   
I used my other hand to make him spread his legs a bit wider and moved it over his thigh, smiling at him. God, he was definitely so beautiful and he was only mine. 

I let out a groan as he slowly sat down on my member. His arms were shaking as he let out a soft moan.   
“Careful, doll…” I moved my hands to hold his hips for support.

He nodded, being still for a moment to adjust before he slowly started to move. “B-Bae…” he moaned my name as he looked at me. 

Fuck, if I thought that before he looked beautiful, then now he was honestly killing me. I held tighter into him, using my thumbs to draw circles over his hip bones.   
“Try moving a bit faster, doll...”  
He nodded, speeding up his pace.  
I watched him as he moaned in pleasure, trying his best to keep eye contact with me.  
  


I noticed a bit of saliva that was dripping from the corner of his mouth as he moaned louder.  
“F-Fuck… f-feels.. so good…” he breathed out. 

I held back from pushing him to the bed and fucking him senseless again. I wanted him to have his own pace now, or else he might actually pass out. 

“Ah! B-Bae…!” he moaned loudly when I lifted my hips as he bounced down. I felt his body shivering.

“A-Again…” he breathed out, trying his best not to collapse according to his shaking arms.  
I moved my hands up to his waist to hold him better and lifted my hips again when he lowered his, causing him to moan loudly again.  
He let out a gasp as I started to stroke him as well. By his sloppy movements and shaky breaths, I understood he’s close.  
Fuck, it's so hard to stay in control when he's like that.  
  


“Ba-Bae… Ahh… fuck…!" Seungri moaned out, moving even faster now.  
Seungri used his hands for better support as he moved his hips another few times before cumming with a loud moan. It didn't take me long before I came inside him.

“Easy, doll…” I instantly moved my hands to hold his waist so he wouldn't collapse. He was breathing heavily, and by his hooded eyes, it was clear he's exhausted.  
So I made him lie down on the bed, brushing his hair. Fuck, he looked so beautiful.

“What did I do to deserve you…?” I asked quietly, stroking his cheek. Seungri didn't respond. I guess he was really tired.  
So I made sure he's covered well as I looked at him. He meant a lot to me, and I'll do **anything** to make sure my doll is happy.  
I don't know how or when he became so important to me. He wasn't special in any way. Simply a 14 years old guy who I wanted to use for my gain.

But he was smarter than this. And although everything, he was still here, with me.  
That night, he chose to leave with me instead of staying with his parents. And now I want to make sure he'll stay with me no matter what.

I slowly covered the both of us, to not wake him up. I'll clean all the mess in the morning, right now I just wanted to get some rest as well.


	10. Bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More awfully written smut!  
> From Seungri's POV

**Seungri's POV**

I moved as I felt the sunlight hitting my eyes. I groaned and turned to the other side, it's too early for this shit now.   
I wanted to sleep for a bit longer.   
But when I understood I can't fall back asleep I sighed deeply and got out of bed, groaning softly at the pain I felt. Fuck…  
No amount of alcohol will help me now numb the pain Youngbae caused. 

I took my robe from the chair in our room and simply wore it over me as I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face.   
When I walked back into our room, I looked at myself in the mirror. 

"That asshole…" I mumbled, moving my fingers over the purple marks on my skin. I had no idea he left so many!   
But then again I should have known better. That jerk was always so possessive. 

“You’re staring at your reflection forever, lay back down, doll...” I jumped when I heard a voice and looked at the reflection of the bed in the mirror.   
Seems like Youngbae woke up. 

“I’m checking what you did to me. I can’t even see the skin around my neck.” I complained, giving him a look before focusing back on my skin. 

“It was our first time, I had to make sure no one will dare to touch you.” 

“But how can I work looking like that?” I complained.  
He marked me so damn much it'd take a whole bottle of makeup to hide this. It won't fade anytime soon.

“You’re already thinking about work? Come back…” Youngbae sighed as he sat down on the bed.

“It's ruining your work, too.” I rolled my eyes, turning to give him an annoyed look.  
How does he expect me to do anything while looking like this? 

Youngbae sighed deeply. “Doll, nothing can ruin my work. I'll find a solution. But if I could, I'd hide you away from everyone.” He said, clearly checking me out.   
Looks like last night wasn't enough for him. 

“Hide me?" I asked. "And then who’ll do this dirty work for you?”

“I'd find someone.” 

“Wow, am I that replaceable to you?” I said in a fake hurt tone.   
That bastard. He knows damn well what would happen if he'll think about replacing me.   
He's not getting rid of me. I won't let him get rid of me. 

I'm his. He admitted it yesterday.   
I'm his doll. He can't replace me. 

Youngbae sat on the bed for longer than I expected him to. Just what on earth is he thinking about?   
He won't benefit half of what he does now with anyone else. No other 'doll' will be good enough.   
The reason he replaced them so easily was because they couldn't think for themselves. They gave him no real challenge.   
I'm the first who managed to confuse him. 

I watched as he stood up from the bed and walked towards me, making me face the mirror again.   
“Why won't you take a good look at yourself, doll, and try asking this question again…” Youngbae said quietly, holding my waist. 

I hummed softly and leaned my body against his, placing my hands on his which were around my waist. Our little game didn't end yet, right?   
So why won't I play with him a bit more? 

“Am I replaceable to you…?” I asked quietly. “You had ‘dolls’ before meeting me. What makes me different…?” 

I want him to admit it.  
I want him to understand that no one else will benefit him as I do.  
I want him to understand that getting rid of me and getting a new stupid doll will bring him down.  
I'm not going anywhere.  
  


“I told you… I don't care If you're using me…” I broke the silence, looking at him through the mirror. “I just want to know… Why?"

I hummed as he pressed a kiss against my neck.   
“Why…" Youngbae mumbled, pressing another few kisses against my shoulder. "I don't know why. I have no idea why. You showed out of nowhere and managed to make such a mess in my life…"

I let out a soft gasp as he pulled my head a bit backward by my hair to make me look at him.   
"But… The difference between you and the others… Is that you're not just my doll. Simply using you wasn't enough for me. Nothing I wanted to do was enough anymore… And now… I'll spoil you rotten, I'll do anything just to make sure you would stay by my side.” 

“Why me, though…? Why not someone else…?” 

“You were stupid enough to stand up for me when Jiyong threatened you with a gun. You were stupid enough to come and see me day after day although you didn't trust me and the bad influence I was to you. But at the same time… You were smarter than me. You figured out my plan. You thought about so many plans to help me out...you joined me. And while I don't know why you did any of this, I'm grateful for all those things you've done. You stayed, you didn't try to correct me, you didn't disappear one day without explanation… And you ran away with me. I love you so much, Seunghyun… Only thanks to you I'm where I am now… So that's what makes you different from everyone else..”

I smiled with satisfaction, moving his hands lower on my waist. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. 

“So… Can you ask if you're replaceable again…?” Youngbae mumbled, pressing a few soft kisses over my ear.   
I hummed softly and shook my head. Youngbae doesn't need anyone but me. And he knows it. 

I made him let go of me and turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him for a kiss.   
I walked forward, leading him to the bed before making him sit on it and sitting on his laps, smiling.   
  
“Your doll wants spoiling… You just said you'll spoil me…" I mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

"Is that so?” Youngbae asked, slowly moving his hands over my waist. “All my beautiful doll has to do is to ask, then.”

“I want you to touch me…” I said. Last night was amazing. I didn't know Youngbae could make me feel this good.   
I knew he was impatient. He always didn't know what to do with me.   
I'd be lying if I'd say I didn't try to make him even more frustrated. But after last night, I couldn't stop.   
We both were holding back for three years, and it was obvious how much Youngbae wanted it. And I wanted it no less. 

Youngbae isn't that stupid, I know he noticed I've been trying to push him to his edge in the last three years. But I guess he's not such a bad guy like he claims to be if he waited all this time.   
Although I was his toy, there's truth in what he said. He's not completely using me. 

“Touch you, you say…” Youngbae slowly moved his hands up and down over my thighs. “You think you can handle it after last night?” 

He's teasing. I know he's teasing.   
But I don't mind it at all. I'm teasing him too after all. 

“Well…” I slowly moved my hands down over his shoulders to his chest. “How about we play and find out...” 

Youngbae chuckled, grabbing my chin before kissing me. "Alright doll… Let's play."  
He stroked my cheek and kissed me deeply, moving lower to press soft kisses against my jawline, down to my neck while his hands moved on my shoulders, sliding off the robe I was wearing. I hummed softly, closing my eyes as I shivered to his touch.   
I let the robe fall to the floor as his fingers traced my spine. There's something scary about how gentle he was with me compared to how mean he was with others... 

Youngbae's lips moved over each and every one of the marks which decorated my skin, causing me to gasp softly each time he bit into it.   
  
I can't explain it. I can't explain any of it.  
I don't know what it is about Youngbae which made me want to follow him.   
I don't know what it is about him that made me want to help him.   
And I don't know what it is about him that made me love him so much. 

My hands moved over Youngbae's chest down to his waist. Youngbae's touch felt good… Really good…   
Although all the disgusting men who touched me, no one's touch felt anything like his.

“God I love you…” I heard him whispering in my ear, causing me to gasp as he bit it. 

“I love you, too…” I moaned softly, “so much…”

Youngbae kissed me deeply, moving his hands lower over my back before wrapping them around my thighs and pulling me closer to himself.   
I gasped softly at this, giving him the opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth, not giving me a chance to pull away. He really knows how to make me feel dizzy. 

“F-Fuck… Bae…” I let out a gasp, holding tightly onto Youngbae as he started stroking me.   
He kissed me over and over and over before continuing to abuse my skin. I'm definitely not going to be able to go anywhere looking like this.   
I don't know if I care or not, though. 

I wrapped one arm around Youngbae's neck, pulling him for another kiss before moving to his neck, biting and sucking into his skin.   
It was difficult concentrating since Youngbae decided to stroke me faster now, but I won't let that stop me. 

“Who do you belong to, doll...?” I heard his voice 

“To you…” I moaned in pleasure as he held onto Youngbae's shoulders. Just like yesterday, I didn't hesitate. There was nothing to think about.  
Youngbae is mine.  
I'm his. It's that simple.

“I'm your doll…” 

“That's right… You are my doll. Nobody else is allowed to mark you… Nobody else is allowed to touch you as I do…”   
Youngbae stroked me faster, and I felt like I won't be able to hold back for any longer. Fuck… 

“Nobody else is allowed to hear your moans or look at your body… Only I can… Right?”

“Y-Yes...” I nodded and kissed him deeply.  
Why would I want anyone else when I have Youngbae with me? He's more than enough to make me go insane.   
I don't need anyone else. 

“B-Bae…” I moaned softly as he started stroking me faster, moving back to his neck to try my best to leave more marks over his skin.   
Youngbae hummed at my actions, moaning softly as he arched his neck for me to have more access.   
Having his voice so close to my ear… Feeling his touch… Having him make me feel so good…  
It was impossible to concentrate. So when I reached his shoulder, I stopped, deciding to lean my head against it as I moaned in pleasure. 

“B-Bae… I'm… I'm… c-close…” I barely breathed out. 

“Alright…” He mumbled against my ear, “cum for me, doll…” 

Fuck…   
I came with a loud moan, trying to catch my breath before kissing Youngbae deeply.   
He kissed me back and forced me to spread my legs a bit wider, rubbing a cum covered finger against my entrance before thrusting it in.   
Unlike last night, it got in easier, but it still was uncomfortable. 

To be honest, I was surprised with how well I manage to deal with this considering the fact it's our first time and Youngbae isn't being exactly soft with me.   
I wonder just how harsh he would be with me in a few years…   
  


Youngbae pulled a third finger in, and I was growing impatient. This waiting was just as worse as last night.   
“Faster…” I mumbled, “I… I want to feel you…” 

“My… Someone is impatient…” Youngbae kissed me, “do you really want it to hurt? Or do you want it to feel good?” 

“I don't fucking care…”

It made Youngbae grab my hair, pulling me for a kiss before pushing me to lie down on the bed. "Is that so…?"

I looked at him as I panted softly. He's going to be the fucking death of me. 

“Don't you want me to go easy on you…?"

I chuckled and shook my head, smiling softly. “Don't you dare.” 

Youngbae kisses me deeply, holding tightly onto my waist to hold my body close to his own. God…   
How come he can make me feel so good? It's driving me insane. 

I grabbed tightly into him as he pulled inside of me. At this rate, I don't know how I'll survive this day.   
I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my legs around Youngbae's waist to keep them raised. 

I could tell he was eager. And honestly, I think I was no less eager than him.   
Up to this point, our relationship was quite simple, and maybe a bit messed up. But he never crossed this line with me until last night.  
And now I don't want him to stop. 

I can't know just how serious Youngbae is about this. But whatever he sees me as, his doll or his boyfriend, I'll accept that.   
As long as he stays…  
As long as he sees me as his like I see him as mine… 

“Okay.” He kissed me again, holding my legs before thrusting inside of me. Fuck…  
Yesterday that felt amazing. And although it was a bit uncomfortable now, it wasn't as bad as it was the first time.   
I definitely can get used to this feeling.   
  


“Y-You don't n-need anyone else…” I said softly while adjusting to him as my hand moved up on his chest to his neck. 

“Only you, doll…” Youngbae promised, pressing a few soft kisses over my lips. “Nobody can replace you.” 

Good. Youngbae isn't going to leave me. And I'm not going to leave him.  
I don't really know what kind of a relationship that is. Ours definitely didn't start based on our feelings. And I'm not sure if it is now.   
I just know that I'm happy with him. I'm happy with this life I have with him no matter how simple it is now. 

"Ba-Bae…!" I gasped as I felt him hitting my sweet spot. “Fuck…! Bae… f-faster…!” 

He did as I asked and thrusted faster and harder inside of me, making me hold even tighter into him as I moaned.   
He really can make me feel so damn good… 

I gasped as he grabbed my hair, lifting my head up for a kiss.   
“You won't let anyone else get this close to you… Right? You belong only to me… “

“Only to you…” I agreed, trying my best to concentrate.  
  
“Fuck…!” I moaned in pleasure, arching my back as Youngbae thrusted faster. It felt so good.   
Youngbae lifted one of my legs to hang around his shoulder, pressing kisses against my thigh as I felt him reaching deeper inside of me. Fuck… It feels amazing.   
Why must he be so addicting? 

It's almost like time with him isn't enough. Not for me or for him. Even two or three aren't enough.   
It almost feels like we can't have enough of each other.   
  


When I couldn't hold it back anymore I came with a loud moan, calling his name.   
Only Youngbae can make me feel like this. 

“It felt amazing…” I mumbled while trying to catch my breath. Having two rounds yesterday and two more now was probably my limit.   
I won't handle anything more than that, but at the same time, I wanted more. 

“Doll, think you can stand up?” I heard Youngbae ask, pressing a few soft kisses over my lips. 

“Hmm… Why…?”

“We need a shower.” 

I groaned, really not pleased with the idea of standing up. 

“I know, but you're covered with dry cum and sweat. You'll feel better after a shower, and I'll let you sleep more if you want.” Youngbae tried to convince me.   
A few more hours of sleep sounded amazing. Thanks to this stupid sun I barely got any sleep. 

“Only if you cuddle with me.” I decided. 

Youngbae smiled as he made me sit down. “Deal.”


End file.
